Water Heart- James Potter
by badgerinatardis
Summary: Tamaje was a nymph, raised by her mother and never straying far from the river that connected her to the earth. A nymph was never made to leave their river but for Tamaje she finds herself attending Hogwarts, a school for wizards and witches. She meets all kinds of people including a boy who loved to bug her.
1. Prologue

She laughed at Momais, who at the moment was trying to do a cartwheel. The young girl was failing miserably but was persistent on doing one good attempt all while cracking jokes.

Momais while the youngest nymph in the herd at five years was clearly going to be everyone's favorite. The girl was very cute and her laugh was something that entranced.

Tamaje couldn't help but feel jealous of her sister but at the same time, she couldn't feel prouder of Momais. She was sure to have a handful of lovers when she was older.

Tamaje laid back on the grass done with her sister's various attempts at doing something quite simple. Staring into the sky, she couldn't help but think back to her young life when she didn't know how to do a cartwheel. She had been one lazy child and didn't even attempt to try a cartwheel until she was seven and when she did it was only two bad ones before quitting the only reason she had learned was that her mother promised her a bracelet if she could learn and she wanted a bracelet.

Her herd view jewelry as trophies, the more bracelets or necklaces one had the more respect they earned. At the moment Tamaje had five bracelets and two necklaces, many of them coming from her ability to spend a couple hours away from the river where others could only last a couple minutes like her mother and sister.

A river nymph's life source was connected to their river just like a tree nymph was connected to their tree. Both couldn't go far from their source before feeling weak and eventually if they went far enough they would die.

Tamaje was different as she could further than most nymphs and that was what had earned the respect of the bracelet. The herd knew that one day if it called for it, she would be the key to saving the river.

Tamaje didn't want to be the key and deal with all the pressure that comes with a position like that but her mother had agreed to it for her personal gain in respect. While she loved her mother, Diroca was a little desperate for respect after losing so many having been in love with a stranger who had later tried to poison the river. Slowly but surely through her daughter's Diroca was gaining her respect back if not surpassing what she once had.

Momais was the grand prize at the moment and Tamaje couldn't help but feel neglected. With her father being killed it was only her and her mother from the beginning, Diroca loved her daughter and had constantly shown her but when Momais was born her mother's attention was spread and soon it became all about the younger one as Tamaje was old enough to raise herself.

Sighing once again she was about to get up when two familiar faces hovered over her.

Assymi and Elviba were her best friends in the herd. Assymi was her cousin being the son of her mother's brother. The two had known each other since birth and have been there for each other through everything.

Elviba was the newest addition to their group. Elviba was quite shy which was rare in a nymph's personality which included lots of things but none of those were shy or quiet. It was Assymi who had discovered the girl hiding in the trees waiting for the sun to go down so she wouldn't have to interact with anyone. After interviewing her and spending a day with the girl they allowed her into our group and they have been inseparable ever since.

"What are you doing on the ground, there?" Assymi held out his hand for her to take and without hesitation she grabbed it. He had no trouble pulling her up at first but then he struggled to get her off the ground. Trying to help the boy she also pulled herself up but when Assymi let her hand go she knew that she was going to make hard contact with the ground but Elviba caught her hand and pulled her up the rest of the way.

"Why thank you, Elviba! At least someone can pick me up." Tamaje gave a hard look to Assymi who returned the favor.

"If you lost some weight then I could pick you up!"

"Are you really going to insult my weight when you can't even lift me up but Elviba can? You've seen her, she's weak!" She turned to Elviba to see if she was offended but the other girl just shrugged her shoulders before smiling at Assymi whose look showed offense.

"Just stop, Assymi before you are embarrassed anymore." Wrapping her arm around his shoulders Elviba hugged Assymi who smiled despite his crossing his arms in defiance.

"I'm only stopping to be the bigger person."

"Sure you are." Tamaje rolled her eyes before walking over to the edge of the river. Placing her feet into the calming river she felt a surge of energy that she got whenever entering her home. While being away from the river didn't really affect her as much as other nymphs she always felt her best when she was in the river.

Watching as her two friends made their way over to her she couldn't help but smile at them. The two were dating and have been for a couple months now. It wasn't a surprise when they had told her because she had suspected that they had feelings for each other ever since that first day.

Once they had finally sat down the three friends entered the river fully and spent the rest of the day racing each other to see who could swim faster. Each race having a different winner.

The next day, Tamaje was farther out from usual and could feel her skin growing warmer and warmer each step she took but she wanted to see how far she could go before it became dangerous.

She was about to quit and return to the river when she spotted something peculiar. A human wearing a funny hat. The first thought that ran through her head was that she was here to poison the river. Trying to gather up her strength she picked up her dress and ran back in the direction of the river to warn the others of the intruder.

It wasn't a long trip as Tamaje hadn't made it as far as she had wanted but the first person she saw was Ismiro. Catching her breath she told him about the intruder and he ran to tell the leader.

Ceamle was the leader because she had the most necklaces and bracelets than any other nymph alive, next in line was Fidaca, Ismiro's mother.

Tamaje kept watch of the trees waiting for the intruder to come. In the beginning all were welcomed to spend a day with the nymphs and if they were worthy could live with them for the rest of their lives if they wanted but ever since her father, the nymphs have lost their faith in all humans who came near and Tamaje was raised in the belief like many of the other children in the herd.

When the woman appeared she felt herself catch her breath preparing herself to have to protect the river but instead Ismiro walked up to the woman and they conversed before he took hold of her wrist leading her in the direction of where Ceamle always hanged out.

Following the two, Tamaje couldn't help but feel curious. Why would this human be allowed to speak when others have been killed on the spot?

Hiding behind a tree she tried to hear what they were saying but they were speaking in hushed tones so she couldn't hear but what she did hear was the mentioning of her name. Turning her head in their direction she found herself making eye contact with Ceamle who gave her a smile.


	2. Silver Pendant

Getting a closer look at the woman, Tamaje felt comfortable around her presence. The woman had curly hair and a dusty hat on her head that slumped to the front quite a bit. She was on the round side but it gave her a chubby face that looked kind as she stared at Tamaje.

She had introduced herself as Pomona Sprout, a professor at a school called Hogwarts. While Tamaje hadn't actually been to a school she had heard about it from the mortals that lived with them but they had told her that it was the worst and best experiences of their lives. Something she didn't understand.

They sat on the floor and usually Tamaje would have taken the opportunity to talk to Pomona and try to make a new friend but she couldn't help but feel nervous because she had no idea what she wanted with her.

No one outside of the herd should have known of her existence and yet here was someone who wasn't a part of her herd and was asking for her.

"I have to ask do you have a last name, I was only given your first for some reason?" Sprout asked the girl whose hands were playing with her hair in a nervous matter. She couldn't help but feel sorry for the girl who had no idea what was happening right now.

Sprout had been asked by Dumbledore to go and talk to the nymphs about allowing Tamaje to come to Hogwarts. It was clear that a male would never be allowed close enough so he had decided on someone who was good with nature and the nymphs could trust, Sprout was the first to come to mind and she had to say that she was glad to have come.

When she was young she had been told the stories of nymphs, spirits who were playful and kind but when it came to protecting the nature around them they could become a threat and she saw it with all the looks she was getting when brought to Ceamle.

Looking back at the girl despite how fast her fingers moved there was a peacefulness to her that Sprout couldn't help but feel jealous of but it seemed all nymphs had a peaceful aura surrounding them.

"We don't have last names. They are a label, claiming you as one's son or daughter. We belong to no one but ourselves." Tamaje kept her tone even as she told Pomona what she had been told since birth. A nymph belonged to no one. They were free spirits that were connected to the earth in a way that a mortal never could be.

"That's interesting. My father loved last names saying that how someone pronounced their last name gave you a glimpse into their personality. I never believed such foolish things." She laughed and couldn't help but notice the small smile that was on the girl's face.

"It's not really foolish. You could learn a lot about someone by how they say their name. You could learn if they are shy or confident. Cocky or proud. Like with you Pomona Sprout. I learned that you aren't shy or confident so you are in between. Confident in certain areas but nervous when it came to others. You are also humble not believing that you have anything to be proud about."

Sprout found herself surprised by what she had just been told. She had never thought anything much of her father's philosophy because many who had introduced themselves were very different than what they had first appeared but right now Tamaje had just used the philosophy and if Sprout had, to be honest, the girl had been right.

"Can you do it with me? I want to see how others view me just by my name." Sprout stared at the girl waiting for her to say her name but as the seconds went by the brunette said nothing.

"Aren't you going to say your name?"

Before the girl could speak, Ceamle came back with Diroca in tow. Sprout stood to bow to Ceamle but before she could the woman stopped her. "You have already shown me your respect, I need no more of it."

Smiling, Sprout sat back down as the other two sat down with. Almost immediately, she could see Tamaje straighten her posture putting on a neutral expression. Sighing, she prepared herself in giving the nymphs the long explanation.

The older woman seemed to understand what Pomona Sprout was saying but Tamaje was completely confused. She was half wizard? Her father had been part of the species that lived off of spells and potions?

It was all too confusing but when she looked down at her hands she couldn't help but smile as she felt the parchment. They didn't write on paper because how easily it could be ruined by the water that was constantly in their life. Instead, they said everything in words but she couldn't help but love how the paper felt in her hands.

Soft and rough at the same time giving off the smell of trees but without the musk that usually came with. It complexed her but at the same time, she wanted to write something on the parchment to see the ink bleed into the dead tree and add another texture and smell to already perfect invention.

The only problem being that she didn't know how to write and there was already writing on the paper. Her mother had taught her how to read but never seeing the purpose in needing to use it, her mother had never learned how to write and so she couldn't teach Tamaje no matter how much she begged. When asking anyone else if they could teach her how to write she was met with the same answer none knew how. Except for the mortals but they had nothing to teach her with except for sticks in the sand but they her efforts were always washed away by the river and before she could learn how to form words she had quit becoming frustrated.

Looking down at the letter she read the beginning but it took her awhile because while she might have known how to read it always took her awhile to form the words and understanding what they meant.

Hogwarts School

of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)

Dear Ms. Tamaje,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted

at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find

enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no

later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

She had read it over to herself to the point where she had remembered it and while she knew the words she kept reading them over and over while the three adults conversed.

The words weren't really known to her except for when the mortals actually answered her many questions. They were words accompanied with school and according to the letter, she was accepted into Hogwarts. Were Pomona Sprout was from and apparently taught a subject called Herbology.

It couldn't be real. It had to be a prank pulled by her friends and family but Ceamle had yet to say otherwise so it must be true. How could she ever leave to a school that was far away when she could barely walk a couple feet before feeling sick?

It would be impossible for her to leave even if she wanted to. No nymph could last long with being in their source and even if she was half wizard, Tamaje was still a nymph and it was unnatural.

"I have a question." She finally spoke and it seemed that the adults had almost forgotten that she was there except for Sprout who gave her a kind smile.

"What is it?"

"How will I be able to go to a school that is nowhere near our river? I'm sure you know how big a role one's source has in a nymph's life." She tried her best to keep her tone kind but she was sure that her wording left it to be anything other.

"Dumbledore thought of that, he had one of the professors charm a necklace that will hold water from your river. The minute it is dipped into the river it will be like the whole river is with you instead of the small amount that is."

Tamaje stared at the necklace. It was different than all the ones her herd had. This one was a metal the color of gray, that at the end had one pendant and it was in the shape of a heart. All the necklaces and bracelets that the herd made were either weaved with bark and grass or made out of shells or rocks that were found at the bottom of their river brought from the ocean.

Taking the necklace in hand she was surprised by the coldness of it but couldn't help but smile at how it felt in her hand. Looking back at Pomona Sprout she couldn't help but notice the kind smile the woman had as she watched.

"Thank you."

"No problem."


End file.
